1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a system for providing personalized information and a method of providing the personalized information, and more particularly, to a system for providing location-based personalized information and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of communication techniques based on smart computing devices, location-based services for providing information based on a location of a computing device are becoming popular.
Most of the current location-based services provide information based on a present location of a computing device. For example, if user A and user B both execute a map application using their respective computing devices at the same location and the same time, the map application provides identical local information (e.g., famous places, information about events such as concerts, or coupon information).
However, location-based services according to the related art consume a large amount of battery power of a computing device, and thus it may be difficult to use the services continuously.